


Closed Doors (Loki’s final project)

by lover_44



Series: Thorki bits and pieces from RPs [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, thorki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a snippet from a RP I had with my dear friend crisfeline where Loki was an art student that became a director for porn and Thor was one of the actors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closed Doors (Loki’s final project)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisfeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisfeline/gifts).



> So, this is a snippet from a RP I had with my dear friend crisfeline where Loki was an art student that became a director for porn and Thor was one of the actors.

Thor looks up , hair free around his face. The rooms seems dark, cold. Different from what it was moments ago. He is naked, but has his knees up, and he is resting against the headboard of the bed. A grey sheet covers his waist. He just had sex, but if feels heavy, it feels terrible as he watches the other dress. Dress to leave, and Thor knows he is aiming to get his heart broken.

 

“You don’t have to leave” Thor says, curling his arms around his bent knees. His voice sounds more strained than he intended to, and his heast is punding heavily

 

“You don’t have to do this” The other man doesn’t even looks at Thor, he just keeps on slowly searching for his clothes and dressing. Slowly. Slowly. Like he is torturing Thor. The bitter part of Thor’s brain tells him that this is his destiny, that sooner or later everyone turns their back on him.

 

“At least tell me why” Thor closes his eyes for a second and opens them again. His fingers curl. “Please, don’t go” he says, and it’s a pleading now. The man just shakes his head and sighs. Thor can see he is shaking, as if trying not to break down. Thor doesn’t blame him for wanting to leave, though.

 

“Please” he tries again, eyes filling with tears “I will be just the way you want, I can even learn how to cook” It was meant as a joke, but it comes out a desperate atempt to hold on to something the other man might relate to, something that it would make him rethink his decision to go. It’s childish and foolish, but it would not be the first time Thor would be feeling like that.

 

“It’s the books, isn’t it? I know I’m not a person who reads much, but I...I learned a Shakespeare sonnet for you, just for you” He says, and by this point, the other man already has his shoes in hand and it’s pulling them on. Thor’s time is running out.

 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” He starts, sttutering a little bit at first, struggling to remember the so different words” As Thor recites the Sonnet 18 of Shakespeare, his words grow quieter and quieter, but they are strong, they are sure, and for a moment, he hopes.

 

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm’d; and every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d.”

 

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou growest.” And finally, finally the last words, and by this point, Thor can see the other man’s trembling hands hoovering mid ai, as he thinks about touching him  

 

“So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” he finishes, and as he looks at the other man’s eyes, he sees an infinite sadness there, and to Thor’s eyes, it just looks like yet another disappointed person. Just someone else he disappointed.

 

The man approaches, touches Thor’s hair gently, and Thor closes his eyes. It strikes him to realise that the loud sob that echoes through the room is his, “Why don’t you  love me?” he asks with a grief stricken whisper, and when the other just leans down and presses a final kiss to his lips, Thor knows that’s it, it’s over.

 

Thor just presses his face to his bent knees and weeps, and he can hear the loud sounds of silence as the other man moves and then….the door falls closed.


End file.
